


First lessons in Brotherhood

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, My first fic lmao!, Noctis is a small poof, Really sad fluffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: In which Gladiolus realizes that he's not just an older brother to Iris.





	

Gladiolus had to admit he was in a good mood. He ambled down the hallway with his arms clasped behind his back and his head held high. There was even a little hop in his step. Behemoth meat was in stock, a rarity for the barred up city of Insomnia. When Gladio caught wind of the news, he didn’t miss a single beat. He bought out the entire market delicacy for his favorite pleasure food: Cup Noodle. Perhaps it was an understatement to say he was in a good mood. No, Gladiolus was positively beaming.

Not to mention his relationship with the young prince improved over the past few months, so Gladiolus looked forward to being his teacher. Prince Noctis was still a brat and had long ways to go, but his heart was in the right place. He’d see to it that the little prince would grow up dignified and exemplify his father.

The Crownsguard’s smile faltered. At first glance, there was no sign of Noctis when Gladiolus entered the training room. His eyes gleaned through the entire area before making any decisions to panic. After a few moments he saw the young boy sitting in a far off corner in a spot not occupied by the exotic arrange of weapons. The morning sun was still low in the horizon, so the shadows cast were long. Long enough for Prince Noctis to make a feeble attempt to hide in.

The prince seemed lost in his own world to notice Gladiolus’ entrance. He was curled into himself with his chin resting on the top of his knees. Gladiolus treaded lightly, careful not to catch the boy’s attention. 

Prince Noctis appeared more than troubled. A dark expression was etched into his features, one usually reserved for adults. It was the weight of reality for one ordained as The Chosen King at such a young age. To see such shadows dance across his face made Gladiolus’ heart ache.

“ Morning,” He greeted.

Noctis jumped a little and looked up meekly, his blue eyes gleaming in the dark before he averted his gaze. 

A few moments passed with no sign of Noctis returning the greeting. Hm, not good. Gladiolus crouched down to his charge’s eyelevel. He tapped the boy’s forearm.

“What’s up with you?”

To Gladiolus’ growing agitation, Noctis simply turned away. It was obvious the Prince wanted to talk about whatever ailed him, or the boy would be tucked away in a new hiding spot unbeknownst to everyone else. So much for his good mood.

Gladio slowly sat down, set on drawing the boy out of hiding. He tried to appear small, an effort in and of itself for a big guy like him. While House Amicitia’s expertise was in combat, they were still nobles who required a comprehensive higher education. A lot of people mistakened Gladiolus for a meat head, but in reality it was quite the opposite. Gladiolus’ room sported an enormous collection of fiction and non-fiction alike.  One such tidbit he learned was that a good eighty percent of communication was through body language, and he attempted to apply that here. 

See Gladiolus wasn’t good in comfort talk. He always left the coddling to Ignis. Thankfully in Gladiolus’ struggle to find something gooey and warm to say, the little prince spoke up.

“ I don’t think I can do it,” He mumbled.

Gladiolus leaned back.

“ You know we’re going to have to double down tomorrow if you skip today. And tomorrow is Saturday.” 

“ No. It’s not that.”

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow.

“ Then what do you mean? And speak louder, your  _ highness. _ ” 

That jab earned a glare from Noctis. Something Gladiolus was internally relieved to see. This was much better than the expression the prince was wearing before. Ever since Noctis’ injury, the boy had since become sullen and quiet. Noctis unravelled himself a bit, shoulders tensing in anger.

Gladiolus cringed at what Noctis said next, “ All of it. Do you guys really think I can be like my father?” 

A rhetoric.

Noctis did his best to level out an impudent glare at Gladiolus, but faltered when tested against his protector’s own gaze. Gladiolus felt the words die in his throat. Instead, Gladiolus ruffled Noctis’ hair and sighed heavily.

“ Well duh. You’re his son,” The older of the two supplied after the moment’s pause.

Noctis’ expression was written as clear as day:  _ that isn’t what I meant, and you know that!  _ Of course Gladiolus knew what the prince meant but the point still had to be made.

Gladiolus sighed, “ The King is not alone in ruling our great country. Just like my father, it is my duty to protect and support you--when the time comes for it.”

In response to that, Noctis furrowed his brows, pensive.

Gladiolus shifted his gaze over all weapons on display. 

“ You may not feel like you’re ready but that’s ok,” Gladiolus started with a wry smile, “ because you’re still a little twerp.” 

Noctis made an undignified sound, and the next thing Gladio knew was the weight of a small, wirey boy trying to pummel him to the ground. It was too bad Gladio was twice his size and strength, because if he wasn’t Gladiolus may have actually been in actual trouble.

“ I’m not a little twerp,” Noctis spat, fervor in his eyes.

Gladiolus scoffed, “ Prove it to me, then.”

The prince grit his teeth, and summoned a small training dagger. He jumped back and pointed the weapon at his mentor. 

“ Best two out of three?” He asked.

Gladiolus smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

“ I don’t see what you’re so heated about. You lost every match against me so far.” 


End file.
